1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wastepaper bin for a paper shredder, more especially to a collapsible wastepaper bin for a paper shredder.
2) Description of the Prior Art
A traditional wastepaper bin of a paper shredder is usually a unitarily molded one-piece wastepaper bin. When in use, a main body of the paper shredder is inserted and erected on the top rim of the paper shredder for dropping the crumpled paper into the wastepaper bin. Although this kind of one-piece wastepaper bin is able to achieve the function of collecting the crumpled paper, there are many shortcomings respecting the space utilization in transportation and storage. In order to hold more crumpled paper, the volume of the hollow portion of the traditional one-piece paper shredder is quite space consuming. Although it is not necessary to constantly empty the crumpled paper in using the wastepaper bin with a larger volume, it occupies a considerably space in transportation and during the storage period thereby reducing the quantity to be shipped in the limited transportation space of a twenty or forty foot long cargo and increasing the cost of the paper shredder.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a wastepaper bin for a paper shredder to efficiently utilizing the transportation and storage space with the premise on not reducing the receivable capacity.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a wastepaper bin for a paper shredder capable of reducing the cost of transportation and storage.
In order to achieve the abovementioned objectives, the present invention comprising a bottom portion member with a bottom plate and a lateral wall formed by the upwardly extending peripheral rim thereof unitarily molded with the bottom plate is characterized that an elastic clamping device is respectively disposed adjacent to the top end area on the left and the right lateral walls of the bottom plate.
A top portion member of the wastepaper bin slidably inserts onto the exterior portion of the bottom member and is assembled by a unitarily molded peripheral wall and has a clamping device disposed adjacent to a lower opening area on the left and the right peripheral walls for clamping with the elastic device to fasten the top portion member on the bottom portion member when the top portion member is pulled, relative to the bottom portion member, to a certain positioning location.
An unclamping device is disposed on the left and the right peripheral walls of the top portion wall. A supporting device is disposed on the inner side of the top portion member and adjacent to an upper opening area thereof for supporting the main body of the paper shredder thereon.
Wherein the elastic clamping device has two elastic clamping pieces formed by respectively cutting two unshaped slots spaced in a certain distance on the left and the right lateral walls of the bottom portion member; two free ends of the two elastic pieces are respectively disposed with a convex lug protruding outwardly.
Wherein, the clamping device has two insert slots and the unclamping device has at least two openings disposed in the upper aspect of the elastic clamping pieces.
Wherein, the supporting device has at least two convex lugs protruding inwardly from the inner side of the top portion member.
To enable a further understanding of the structural features and the technical contents of the present invention, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.